A spider in my bathtub
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: When Trent has a giant wolf spider in his bathtub, he asks for some help from a certain CIT...


**_Trent's P.O.V._**

At about 10:00 at night, I was about to go into my bathroom and I looked into the bathtub and saw my worst fear after mimes: a giant, brown, hairy wolf spider. My eyes widened in fear as I slowly backed up away from the tub, resisting the urge to scream.

I had to get rid of it, but I didn't wanna kill it.

"Okay, Trent. Just get some tissues and gently pick it up and toss it out the window." I told myself.

I grabbed some and went over to the tub and looked at it. I slowly bent down to pick it up, but it moved.

"AGH! Uh-huh-huh-huh-huh!" I yelped as my body shook from the Heebie-Jeebies.

I couldn't do it by myself, so I left my room to look for people. The first person's door I knocked on was Eva's.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" She yelled as her door flew open, her head popping out covered in sweat.

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "Erm, I have a wolf spider in my bathtub, and I'm kinda afraid of spiders, and I was wondering… could you help me get rid of it?"

She growled at me, "Hell no. You want it gone? ASK SOMEONE ELSE!"

She slammed the door as I winced a little. But, I turned around and went to the next room's. It belonged to Harold.

I knocked on it, and seconds later, the door slowly opened as smoke escaped from the room and Harold appeared in the door, with bloodshot eyes and waxy skin.

"Heyyyyyy. You need sumthin' man?" He slurred.

I raised an eyebrow. "You alright dude? You look kinda **_high_**."

"I'm fine. Just smokin' up the joint with Izzy and Owen. Like I said, you need sumthin' man?"

I backed up a little bit. I could ask him, but's he's too stoned to help with my spider problem. So, I shrugged. "No. Just stopping by to say hi."

He nodded and shut the door. I shook the awkwardness off as I walked to Courtney's door and knocked.

She opened it and stepped outside. "Yes, Trent?"

I blinked before answering. "Uh, yeah. Could you maybe help me get a wolf spider out of my bathtub? I'm a little bit afraid of spiders."

She rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you ask someone else?"

I scowled. "Because a: everyone here is pissed or stoned. And b: you're one of the bravest people I know here at Playa Des Losers! So will you PLEASE come and help me with this!?"

She blinked in shock. Maybe I said something I shouldn't have? She stepped forward, and I braced myself for a slap in the face, but I felt her hug me. She pulled away and smiled. "Alright. Let's go get that spider."

We walked back to my room and went into the bathroom.

"Well, there he is." I said as we slowly approached the tub, as the spider scurried around the floor of the tub. She looked over at me and said, "What's the plan? You gonna kill it, or let go?"

"Let it go. I can't kill things." I said as I shuddered at the spider.

She rolled her eyes. "You and Duncan play Black Ops all the time." I groaned. "That's on the Xbox. This is real life, with something that may or may not be poisonous." She growled at me. "Let's just get it."

I grabbed some tissues and looked at the spider and it seemed like the spider was staring into my soul. To calm myself down, I started talking to the spider.

"Um. Hi, spider. Do you have a name?" I asked the hairy arachnid. It gave me no verbal response, bit moved its legs a little, making me cringe.

Courtney smirked at my cowardice. "Why not call it Man-Spider? The opposite of Spider-Man."

I nodded and turned back to the spider, saying, "Okay, Man-Spider it is. Anyways, erm. I'm gonna get you outta my bathroom so you can go live in a web, live on flies for the rest of your life, and just leave me alone. I'm gonna pick you up with this tissue and toss you out the window, just try not to move. Okay? 'Cause that really freaks me out. Okay? Alrighty then."

I leaned down, but he started moving, causing me to scream.

"AH! NO! NO! NO! NO! AW HAYELL NO! NO-"

"Trent, stop! The neighbors!" Courtney hissed, covering my mouth.

I nodded and shook my body as I turned back to Man-Spider, who was probably laughing at me in spider language.

I went back down to the tub, but whimpered.

"Just get him, Trent!"

I glared at Courtney. "Why don't you do it, then? Hm?"

She blushed. "Um, because that's just- nope. That's just a whole load of nope right there."

I rolled my eyes and went back into the tub and got it on the tissue.

"YES! I GOT HIM!" I yelped.

But, he crawled off the tissue and onto my hand, causing me to shake him off, flinging him back into the tub, with me and Courtney screaming.

"MAN-SPIDER! AGH! HUH! NO! NO!" I screamed as my body shook with fear.

Courtney starting laughing. "Ow! Trent, I stubbed my toe! AW!"

I calmed down and looked at Man-Spider crawling around in the tub. I scratched my chin and said, "I'll use the jug, not the tissue."

I picked up a jug I had on the counter and put it on top of Man-Spider. He crawled on the side of it and I lifted it out of the window and shook it until he fell out onto the ground, three stories below.

I raised the jug in the air and yelled, "YUSS! YES! He's gone! Thanks Courtney, for helping me."

She blushed. "No problem. Hey, Trent? Can I ask you something?"

I stood up. "Okay?"

She swallowed nervously and said, "I really like you. And I had a nice time here."

I blinked. Then, she did something I didn't expect. She kissed my cheek. I felt my ears turn red and she giggled at me.

"Wow, Court. I never knew you felt that way about me. Thanks."

She smiled. "Anytime. And if you ever have another spider in your bathtub, you know where to find me."

She made her way to the door and I followed her. "You know I will, Courtney."

I gave her a hug and she said, "Okay. See ya, Spider-Man."

I winked at her as she opened the door and was halfway through it when I said, "See ya, Mary Jane."

She laughed lightly as she closed the door and left. I had the sudden need of another spider in my bathtub. Or the need to go watch Spider-Man.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked this little story I came up with. And I had the idea of writing a Spider-Man and Total Drama fanfic with the Spider-Man movie characters replaced with Total Drama characters. Let me know what you think of it, and let me know what you thought of this little story. R&R! BYE!**_


End file.
